Zuben
Zuben byl posledním hashisinským vládcem Varantu a pánem Ishtary. Krom toho byl nejvyšším temným mágem a vyvoleným Beliara. V mládí býval skřetím otrokem a gladiátorem. Byl jedním z největších nepřátel myrtanského krále Rhobara II., nakonec byl poražen a zabit bezejmenným, pozdějším dobyvatelem Varantu a králem Myrtany Rhobarem III. Životopis Mládí a cesta na jih Zuben se podle všeho narodil v Myrtaně za časů první skřetí říše. Stejně jako všichni lidé, kteří v té době žili v Myrtaně, i on se stal skřetím otrokem. Zuben se stal skřetím gladiátorem a zvítězil v jedné aréně za druhou. Díky tomu si vysloužil respekt skřetů i proto, že sdílel stejnou víru jako oni, víru v Beliara. Díky tomu mu skřeti udělili svobodu. Zuben nyní svobodný se mohl vydat kamkoliv chtěl a tak cestoval na jih, do pouště Varant. během svého putování nalezl Beliaruv artefakt - Hůl Věčného poutníka. K Zubenovi pak promluvil samotný Beliar a nakázal mu, aby cestoval na jih do země Nomádů a založil tam pro něj království. Zuben pokračoval dál v cestě a když našel vhodné místo, podle kronik zabodnul hůl věčného poutníka do země a pronesl větu, že zde zakládá Beliarovo království. A tak se víra skřetů stala vírou lidí. Vládce a nejvyšší mág v Istaře thumb|Pravděpodobně Zubenova socha v Ishtaře, znázorňující ho coby mága Zdá se, že Zuben založil město Ishtar, která se stala jeho sídelním městem až do jeho smrti, je také možné, že pohodlí svého paláce již nikdy neopustil. Zuben také vládl s pozice Beliarova vyvoleného a nejvyššího mága Beliarova kultu. Podle některých vládl přes dlouhých sedmdesát let. Zdá se, že to byl on, kdo založil frakci Hashisinů. Po většinu svého dlouhého života však nebyl vládcem celé pouště. Ze starých textů víme, že zde byli ještě dva vládci Gellon a Lukkor, kteří napadli Myrtanu, v té době pod vládou Rhobara II. Myrtanský král však Gellona i Lukkora porazil a varantší vládci byli donuceni k územním ústupkům na severu své říše. Pouze jižní oblasti pouště, pod vládou Zubena, sužované Nomády zůstaly nezávislé. Vládce Varantu Aliance se skřety a pán celého Varantu Zdá se, že Zuben a Rhobar II. se bytostně nenáviděli. Oba dva byli vyvolení bohů, kteří mezi sebou vedli dlouhou válku. Přesto nebyl Zuben v tak silné pozici, aby se Rhobarovi mohl postavit. Vhodná příležitost přišla až o několik let později, když Skřeti hnáni tvrdou zimou zahájili proti Myrtaně invazi ze severu. Myrtanský král byl poražen a skřeti postupně začali obsazovat její území od Nordmaru až po hranice Varantu. Myrtanské posádky ve Varantu se zřejmě ocitly bez spojení se svým pánem a tak byl jejich osud zpečetěn. Zuben uzavřel se skřety alianci a s jejich pomocí dobyl zbytek Varantu. Tak se celá obrovská země nacházela na tři roky v Zubenových rukách. Zubenova vláda nad pouští Zuben nyní přeměnil celý Varant k obrazu svému. V prvé řadě se opíral o spojenectví se skřety, ti museli Zubenovi posílat padesát tisíc zlatých jako tribut. Oplátkou za tuto obrovskou sumu dovolil Zuben skřetům zahájit vykopávky v poušti, kde pátrali po artefaktech prastarých. Avšak smlouva byla mnohem výhodnější pro Hashisiny. Hashisinští obchodníci začali pronikat do celé Myrtany a jejich živel brzy plně ovládl myrtanský obchod. Povídalo se, že Hashisiné hodlají v brzké době skřety vyhnat a sami ovládnout Myrtanu. Ve Varantu Zuben plně využíval své pozice coby Beliarova vyvoleného. Všechny osady byly povinny posílat tribut do Bakareshe a Ishtaru. Pokud někdo nezaslal tribut včas, čelil Zubenově hněvu a dohledu inspekce, kterou většinou představovali temní mágové. Zuben také udržoval spojenectví s Mora Sul a jeho vládcem Gonzalesem, který byl po něm bezpochyby nejmocnějším mužem země. Hlavním zdrojem bohatství se stalo zlato, těžené především na severu Varantu. Zubenova vláda se však potýkala i s mnoha problémy. Skřeti při svých vykopávkách v chrámech prastarých narušili klid zesnulých a ti nyní coby rozzuření nemrtví zaplavili poušť. Boj proti nim se rovnal téměř vždy smrti. Jakoby toho nebylo málo, Nomádi, nespokojení s otrokářským systémem Hashisinů začali napadat jednotlivé osady, přepadávat pocestné a loupit všude, kde se dalo. Přesto všechno byl Zuben nejvyšší nezpochybnitelnou autoritou v zemi, vysloužil si často přízvisko veliký vůdce. Poslední dny života a smrt thumb|right|Zuben trůnnící ve své paláci V posledních dnech svého života se Zuben začal zajímat o plán nekromanta Xardase, pro kterého skřeti pracovali na vykopávkách. Zuben snad i zjistil, že klíčem k Beliarově vítězství je zisk Adanových artefaktů, po kterých právě skřeti pátrali. Zuben se proto rozhodl uspořádat zkoušku, ve které by mohl uspět nejmocnější válečník, kterého by pak svým jménem vyslal promluvit s Beliarem o dalším postupu. Zubenův plán se však nezdařil. Na pevninu dorazil bezejmenný hrdina, slavný svými činy s Khorinisu. Ten se spojil s Xardasem, který jej informoval o svém plánu zbavit svět vlivu bohů. Hrdina měl shromáždit pět Adanových artefaktů a také bylo třeba zabít Rhobara i Zubena, kteří nesli moc bohů. Hrdina tak nakonec dorazil do Ishtary a postavil se Zubenovi, který v boji padl. Tak skončil život tohoto velkého vládce. Vzhled thumb|right|Socha v Ishtaře, možná znázorňující Zubena jako mladého bojovníka Zuben byl neuvěřitelně starým člověkem. Podle všeho mu mohlo být i přes devadesát let, přesto se zdá, že Zub času se ho téměř nedotkl. Vypadal o mnoho mladší než Rhobar II., který byl podle všeho o hodně mladší. Jediné vysvětlení pro Zubenův mladý vzhled, může být že mu Beliar propůjčil svou moc a tudíž stárnul pomaleji než ostatní lidé. Zuben byl fyzicky velmi schopným a silným soupeřem. Zuben měl krátké hnědé vlasy a vousy. Zuben na sobě nosíval vznešené roucho, jaké nikdo jiný v celé jeho říši nenosil. Osobnost a vlastnosti Zuben vládl jako despotický vládce otrokářského národa. Přesto se zdá, že jej jeho poddaní Hashisiné uznávali a těšil se velké oblibě. Nomádi a Myrtaňané jej naproti tomu nenáviděli. Zuben samotný měl uhlazené způsoby, byl si vědom své moci, kterou uměl mistrně využívat. Zdá se, že byl také skvělý manipulátor a diplomat. Ti kdo jej poznali, museli uznat že nebyl nijak nepřátelský, naproti tomu v jeho hlase byl přátelský tón a uměl ocenit zdatné válečníky. Zdá se, že byl také velmi moudrý. Schopnosti Zuben byl Beliarův vyvolený a díky tomu tudíž oplýval velmi vysokou mocí. Přestože byl nejvyšším černým mágem, nevíme jestli skutečně kouzla ovládal a nebo měl jeho titul spíše panovnický či čestný charakter. * Vynikající bojovník: Zuben byl skutečně velmi schopný a silný bojovník. V mládí uspěl jako nejlepší gladiátor a získal si obdiv samotných skřetů. Mnoho jeho nepřátel se před ním třáslo strachem. * Bojovník se dvěma meči: Tak jako většina Hashisinů, i Zuben bojoval se dvěma meči, které mistrovsky ovládal. * Beliarova moc: Tak jako ostatní bohové, i Beliar propůjčil svým vyvoleným zlomek své moci, která však z hlediska lidského pohledu byla obrovská. Zuben ovládal Hůl Věčného poutníka a jako takový mohl libovolně s Beliarem komunikovat a přijímat jeho rozkazy. Kategorie:Lidé a Postavy Kategorie:Historické osoby Kategorie:Panovníci Kategorie:Varantští panovníci Kategorie:Obyvatelé Ishtary Kategorie:Hashisiné